


Willkommen in der Familie

by Muketsu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 7 Biohazard
Genre: Blood, Bound, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Rape, mentally ill, seperated Bodypart, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Kleine Fanfic zu Resident Evil 7 Biohazard~ Aus der Sicht von Ethan Winters dem Protagonisten. [Male x Male und Blutig]Dulvey, Louisiana. Ethan versucht einen Weg aus dem Haus der Bakers zu finden,doch das wird ihm mehr als nur schwer gemacht.





	1. Dinner

Nur sehr benommen höre ich ein leises klicken. Dazu die Stimme einer jungen Frau.

Frau: "Komm schon, stirb uns jetzt nicht weg. Du hast Arbeit zu erledigen."

Meine Sicht ist noch schwarz und wird langsam besser. Ich sehe meinen Arm auf einer Lehne im schwachen Licht, das vermutlich von einer Laterne kommt. Ebenso meine abgetrennte Hand davor. Beides ist an der Lehne befestigt mit schwarzem Klebeband. Eine Hand packt meinen Arm und dann wieder dieses Klicken. Jetzt sehe ich woher es kommt. Sie jagt mir mit einer Art Tacker etwas ins Handgelenk und geht dann weg. Der Schmerz ist einfach zu groß und ich verliere wieder mein Bewusstsein. Ich kann nicht sagen wie lange ich weg getreten war. Ein Schmatzen und klimpern von Geschirr bringen mich langsam zurück.Erst sehe ich nur verschwommen etwas vor mir. Ein paar Kerzen die Licht spenden wie ich es erkenne. Vor mir ist ein Teller mit Gott weiß was das für eine Pampe ist. In der Mitte des Tisches liegt ein Berg von diesem Zeug...es könnten irgendwelche Organe sein und nach allem was ich gesehen habe wäre das am offensichtlichsten. Das Blut und die Fleischbeutel im Keller, sowie die Wasserleiche von diesem Andre von den Sewer Gators. Rechts von mir sitzt eine Frau mit Bluse. Sie isst als wäre es ganz normal. Vor mir ein Mann mit Hemd, der seine Flasche leert. Er war es der mich niederschlug und mit Mia weggebracht hat. Neben ihm sitzt ein junger Mann der eine Kapuzenjacke trägt und die Kapuze auch auf hat. Er sieht mich direkt an. Ich erkenne die zwei Erwachsenen von dem Foto im Wohnzimmer des Hauses wo ich eingestiegen bin....was sagte dieser Andre in der Videokassette? Jack und Marguerite Baker wohnten hier und werden vermisst. Anscheinend werden sie nicht vermisst. Der junge Mann dürfte also ihr Sohn Lucas sein.

Ethan: "Wo... Wo bin ich? Was zur Hölle?"

Sofort schaut Marguerite auf und wirkt froh darüber das ich endlich zu mir komme, aber es klingt nicht so als würde sie mich ernst nehmen.

Marguerite: "Aufgewacht, Schlafmütze. Zeit fürs Abendessen."

Erschrocken sehe ich zu ihr und bin nicht sicher was los ist. Sollten sie die Bakers sein? Aber sie werden vermisst und kein Mensch würde so etwas essen. Der Junge wirft mit dem Glibber von seinem Teller nach mir, als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

Ethan: "Wer... Wer sind Sie alle? Wo ist Mia?"

Mein Blick wandert beim sprechen von Marguerite über ihren Mann zu Sohn Lucas. Erst jetzt sehe ich das eine Großmutter im Rollstuhl neben mir sitzt. Sie rührt sich nicht und scheint Tod oder bewusstlos zu sein. Als auf den Tisch geklopft wird liegt meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei der Mutter. Sie hält mir eine Gabel mit der schnoddrigen Pampe vom Tisch hin.

Marguerite: "Iss das. Es ist gut."

Das es gut ist bezweifel ich sehr und diesen Zweifel scheint Lucas gleich zu bemerken, da er mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen lässt. Noch immer wirft er mich ab, doch nun stoppt er kurz.

Lucas: "Der erkennt "gut" nicht mal, wenn man´s ihm unter die Nase reibt!"

Provokant sagt er es mit einem Grinsen und wirkt auf mich wie ein riesen Arschloch. Das Unterstreicht er noch indem er seinen Teller nimmt und ihn mir entgegen wirft. Zum Glück knapp neben meinen Kopf. Dabei steht er halb auf und sieht zu seiner entsetzten Mutter.

Marguerite: "Oh Lucas!"

Wieder schlägt Lucas mit der Hand auf den Tisch, als sein Vater aufsteht. Sofort packt er das Handgelenk seines Sohnes sticht mit dem viel zu großen und scharfen Messer vom Essen in seinen Unterarm knapp beim Ellbogen und schneidet ihm mal eben den Unterarm ab. Lucas Worte dabei sorgen bei mir zusätzlich noch für Fassungslosigkeit.

Lucas: "Oh, Gott! Verdammt, alter Mann, nicht schon wieder!"

Soll das etwa heißen er macht das öfter? Das kann nicht war sein. Und Lucas scheint dabei kaum Schmerzen zu fühlen, als wäre es nur ein Kratzer. Wie kann sein Vater nur so grausam sein zu seinem eigenen Kind. Mit dem Unterarm in der Hand steht Jack auf.

Jack: "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Marguerite!"

Noch höflich und ruhig kommt es von ihm, wie seine Frau bereits mit dem Stuhl nach vorne rutscht. Auf ihren Mann hört sie und das sollte sie auch. Wie man gerade sehr gut sehen konnte kennt er keine Skrupel. Um seine Frau herum kommt er nun auf mich zu und erst jetzt merke ich wirklich das ich an den Stuhl gefesselt bin. Mal wieder. Als wäre er besorgt spricht er, aber in einer Art als wäre ich ein kleines Kind das ihn nicht verstehen könnte. Seine Worte scheinen an alle außer mich gerichtet zu sein.

Jack: "Der Junge muss was essen! Er muss sein Abendessen haben!"

Leicht ächzend sitze ich da und kann nur mit ansehen wie er den Löffel von meinem Teller nimmt mit etwas Glibber. Dabei spricht er auf mich ein, so als wäre ich ein Baby.

Jack: "Komm her, Junge. Los jetzt, komm schon."

Meine Atmung wird schneller und dann spüre ich diese widerwertige Pampe im Mund, wie er mir den Löffel rein zwingt. Zu meinem Glück tritt gleich mein Würge Reflex ein und ich spucke es auf den Teller zurück. Entsetzt und sehr aufgebracht steht Marguerite sofort auf und beschwert sich darüber.

Marguerite: "Oh Mist, oh Mist, oh Mist – er isst es nicht, Jack! Er isst es nicht!"

Wütend wendet sich Jack ihr zu und hebt bedrohend eine Faust an, wodurch sie zurück weicht. Aber das hindert die Mutter nicht weiterhin böse auf mich zu sein. Ihr Streit wirkt fast normal.

Jack: "Halt´s verdammte Maul, Marguerite!"

Marguerite: "Ich hab das für ihn gemacht!"

Jack: "Raus hier, verdammt!"

Ihren Stuhl tretet er an Seite, wodurch die ältere Frau nach hinten ausweichen muss. Grunzend und brummend wendet sich Jack wieder in meine Richtung, während Marguerite fluchend den Raum zur linken hin verlässt.

Marguerite: "Du bist ein Mistkerl! Ich kann es nicht glauben Mistkerl! Er iss es nicht! Er isst es nicht!

Die Türe wird zugeknallt und deutlich unbegeistert wendet sich Jack nun an mich. Er klingt wieder ruhiger, aber ganz klar strenger.

Jack: "Das sollte ein ganz besonderes Festmahl sein."

Das Stück welches ich ausgespuckt hatte hält er mir vor als er das sagt und macht mich darauf aufmerksam. Wie kann man so etwas überhaupt als Nahrung bezeichnen? Nun nimmt er das Messer und packt meinen Kopf an den Haaren hinten.

Jack: "Komm her, Junge!"

Schon spüre ich den stechenden Schmerz als er es mir in den Mund steckt und drückt.Will er mir die Zunge raus schneiden oder was? Er schneidet mich und ich schmecke Blut. Der widerliche Kupfergeschmack auf die schnelle bringt mich zum würgen. Jack zwingt es so auch das Messer kurz zurück zu nehmen. Lucas sieht uns begeistert zu und hat Freude an dem spektakle. Das seine Hand noch fehlt scheint er völlig vergessen zu haben.

Jack: "Komm schon."

Gerade als ich das Messer schon fast wieder in meinem Mund sehe ertönt ein läuten. Die Haustür? Ein Hoffnungsschimmer kommt in mir auf bei Lucas Worten.

Lucas: "Verdammt noch mal. Ich wette, es ist wieder dieser Cop."

Jack: "Verdammte Schweine!"

Noch während Jack spricht steht Lucas mit seinem Stumpen am Arm auf und geht raus. Er blutet nicht mal mehr. Wie kann das sein. Schwer atmend sehe ich zu Jack hoch.

Jack: "Ich komme zu dir zurück."

Mit diesen Worten stampft er zur Doppeltür raus, die bereits halb offen ist, und schließt sie hinter sich. Auch die Tür in der offenen Küche, die man vom Tisch aus sieht, ist zu. Geschockt sehe ich über den Tisch und versuche ruhig zu atmen. Etwas ächzend kommen die Worte nur aus meinem Mund.

Ethan: "Ich muss hier raus."


	2. Flucht

Mit dem Stuhl kippel ich nach rechts und dann nach links, wodurch ich mitsamt Stuhl umfalle. Dadurch löst sich aber auch die Fessel und ich kann aufstehen. Geschockt sehe ich dabei auf meine Hände. Die Hand, die mir Mia mit der Kettensäge abgetrennt hat ist wieder dran. Befestigt mit riesigen Takernadeln oder so was. Über der sichtbaren Naht habe ich eine Art Uhr ums Handgelenk. Statt dem klassischen Ziffernblatt hat sie einen kleinen Monitor, der anscheinend meinen Puls zeigt. Auf dem Handrücken ist ein kleines rotes Mal. Wie ist das nur möglich? Meine Hand war ganz sicher abgetrennt. Der Schmerz war entsetzlich und nun ist sie einfach so wieder dran? Und ich kann sie bewegen wie sonst auch..Diese Frau...als ich bewusstlos war hat sie etwas an meinem Arm gemacht. Ist sie dafür verantwortlich? Aber wie konnte sie das tun? Ich habe keine Zeit mir Fragen zu stellen, ich muss hier raus bevor Jack zurück kommt. Wer weiß wie lange das Dauert. Ich weiß genau wie dieser Andre verendet ist. Und dem Zettel aus dem Keller nach ist sein Kollege Peter auch Tod. Ihr Kameramann Clance lebt?...L..ob das heißt das ich ihn finden kann? Was wenn er wie Mia ist? Ich brauche eine Waffe um mich zu verteidigen das ist klar. Rechts vom Tisch liegt ein Wohnzimmer. Hier gibt es nichts von nutzen. Eine alte Zeitung, die Dulvey Daily, spricht von dem verschwinden der Drei Männer von den Sewer Gators und die Staatsbehörde bittet um Mithilfe bei der Suche. Sie werden nicht mehr viel finden. Auf meinem Weg zur Küche sehe ich wie mir Grandma nach schaut. Aber sie scheint mir nichts zu tun und wirkt ruhig. Durch die Türen auf den Flur zu gehen ist eine schlechte Idee. Dann laufe ich Jack sofort in die Arme. Also gehe ich erstmal in der Küche hinter die offene Theke und durch die Tür auf der rechten Seite. Eine Speisekammer. Im Boden ist eine Teils eingerissene Holzluke in den Keller, aber sie ist verschlossen. Aufbrechen kann ich sie nicht. Mein einziger Weg führt also raus auf den Flur. Das Fenster ist mit Brettern und Stacheldraht verbarrikadiert. Rechts liegt ein offener Türrahmen. Sofort sehe ich ein Schild mit der aufschrift Garage. Dieses zeigt die Treppe runter, doch dort angekommen liegt hier nur ein Kasten der mit rotem Tape gesichert ist, das mit der Hand nicht entfernt werden kann. Eine Sackgasse. Also gehe ich die Treppe wieder hoch. Rechts rum liegt das verbarrikadierte Fenster, geradeaus die Doppeltür ins Esszimmer und links geht der Flur um die Ecke. An der Wand zu meiner linken steht Gerümpel und die Treppe nach oben ist fast ganz weg. Das ist kein Weg, daher gehe ich um die Ecke. Ein paar kleine Lampen spenden etwas Licht. Gerade als ich den Flur leise ein paar Schritte runter gegangen bin sehe ich am Ende des Flures, der wieder nach rechts um die Ecke geht taucht plötzlich Jack auf mit einer Schaufel in der Hand. An der Wand stützt er sich mit einer Hand kurz ab und noch hat er mich nicht gesehen. Sofort mache ich leise kehrt und schleiche zurück in die Küche und zur Speisekammer. Hier gibt es keine Möglichkeit sich gut zu verstecken, also gehe ich rechts hinter einen Haufen Schrott und Paletten und hocke mich nahe an die Wand in die dunkle Ecke in der Hoffnung das er mich nicht sieht. Gut höre ich seine Schritte hinter der Wand entlang hoch gehen und dann das Esszimmer betreten.

Jack: "Wo ist der kleine Scheißer hin?"

Meine Atmung versuche ich ruhig zu halten und sage kein Wort. Dafür spricht er nach kurzen Pausen immer wieder. Manches klingt so als wäre ich ein kleines Kind.

Jack: "Hier Schweinchen, Schweinchen, Schweinchen. / Ooou ich kann dich riechen! / Woo bist duuu?~ / Komm raus, komm raus, wo auch immer du bist. / Du kannst dich nicht verstecken, Junge! / Wie sagt man so schön: einmal Familie, immer Familie."

Das erinnert mich an etwas. Nachdem ich Mia wieder zu Boden gebracht hatte kam er von hinten und hat mich nieder geschlagen. Dabei sagte er °Willkommen in der Familie, Junge.°. Denkt er etwa ich wäre wirklich ein Teil seiner Familie? Marguerite hat sich auch so ausgedrückt am Tisch. Seine schweren Schritte höre ich, wie er herum geht. Leise schleiche ich in der Hocke zur Tür und öffne diese einen winzigen Spalt. Dabei sehe ich wie Jack durch die Doppeltür raus geht und zur Garage runter stampft. Sofort stehe ich auf, gehe durch die Küchentüre und versuche schnell und leise den Flur runter und gehe um die zwei Ecken. Das führt mich zu einer großen, schwarzen und schön verzierten Doppeltür. Diese braucht aber irgendein spezielles Teil als Schlüssel, was ich nicht habe. Und ansonsten ist das hier nur wieder eine Sackgasse. Auf einer Kommode stehen Bilder. Eins von Lucas mit einem Shirt, ohne Kapuze auf. Er sieht ziemlich arrogant aus. Auf dem anderen Bild ist das verrückte Ehepaar von vorhin, als sie noch normal waren. Die Drei wirken so normal auf den Bildern, so menschlich. Eben im Kerzenlicht konnte ich sie nicht gut erkennen.

Jack: "Juhu~ Das macht echt Spaß."

Als ich ihn höre sehe ich zur Flurecke. Da liegt ein Schlüssel auf dem kleinen Tischchen. Der ist für ein Schloss. Damit komme ich vielleicht durch die Kellerluke. Wenn nicht, dann gibt es sowieso keinen anderen Weg hier raus den ich nehmen könnte. Schnell stecke ich den Schlüssel ein und schleiche den Flur entlang zurück. Seine Schritte höre ich. Er ist im Raum neben mir. Die Speisekammer. Genau da wo ich hin will. Ich muss irgendwie an ihm vorbei kommen. Leise schleiche ich um die Ecke und an der Küchentüre vorbei, als die Doppeltüre auf geht. Erschrocken stehe ich sofort aufrecht und laufe durch die Küchentüre rein und gleich durch in die Speisekammer.

Jack: "Dachtest, du könntest dich vor dem Essen davonschleichen?"

Ich höre ihn hinter mir und meine Hände zittern als ich den Schlüssel versuche krampfhaft ins Schloss zu stecken. Endlich ein Klick. Doch da höre ich bereits wie er ausholt. Nur knapp falle ich nach hinten und seine Schaufel schlägt auf das Schloss. Panisch atmend stehe ich auf, aber er hat mich bereits am Kragen gepackt und wirft mich in die Küche.

Jack: "Ich bin ein alter Mann, Junge. Du kannst es nicht mit einem alten Mann aufnehmen?"

So schnell ich kann stehe ich auf und laufe aus der Küche. Die Tür schlage ich auf und bin schon um die Ecke, als die Wand einfach durchbricht und Jack wieder vor mir steht. Mir bleibt das Herz vor Schreck fast stehen. Das ist doch nicht normal. Er kann kein Mensch sein. Etwas kommt er auf mich zu und wieder gehe ich um die Ecke. Knapp verfolgt durch ihn. Die Luke ist offen, ich muss es nur hinein schaffen. Schnell bin ich in der Küche, dann in der Speisekammer. Die Tür schlage ich hinter mir gleich zu, öffne die Luke und kletter rein.

Jack: "Wo zum Teufel, glaubst du, dass du hingehst, Junge?"

Hier ist ein winziger Bereich mit Regalen für Lebensmittel. Nur gehockt komme ich durch ein Loch in der Mauer unter den Dielenboden und gehe einfach den schmalen Weg vor mir entlang ohne darüber nachzudenken wohin. Eine Hölzerne Barrikade verhindert das ich raus komme und hier steht verschiedenstes Zeug herum. Putzmittel, Boxen, Kisten, ein Rasenmäher. An der Wand entlang versuche ich in der Dunkelheit voran zu kommen und erkenne nur schwach alles. Dann eine kleine Lichtquelle. Ein Kabel führt hin von dem ich mich leiten lasse. Nach oben klettere ich heraus und lande im.....Bad? Waschmaschinen, Trockner und viel stinkende, schmutzige Wäsche. In der Mitte ein kleine Ablage. Kein Bad, der Waschraum. Hier hole ich erst einmal Luft und versuche meinen Puls zu senken. Dabei lausche ich genau darauf was draußen läuft. Ist Daddy noch da?


	3. Daddy ist zurück

Als ich endlich ruhiger bin und von draußen nichts mehr höre entriegel ich die Tür und öffne sie langsam. Vorsichtig sehe ich auf den Flur, aber Vater scheint nicht mehr dort zu sein. Gerade als ich einen Fuß aus dem Waschraum setzen will klingelt ds Telefon auf der Ablage. Sofort schließe ich die Tür und bete das es Niemand gehört hat. Schnell hebe ich ab und kann mir denken wer dran ist.

Zoe: "Gut gemacht, Ethan."

Ethan: "Zoe, stimmt´s? Wer zum Teufel sind diese Leute?"

Sie fällt mir einfach ins Wort und tut so als wüsste sie alles besser als ich. Aber ich bin es hier der um sein Leben kämpft.

Zoe: "Sei still und hör zu, wenn du am Leben bleiben willst. Du musst aus dem Haus raus. Vielleicht gibt´s einen Weg durch die Eingangshalle."

Ethan: "Ok."

Zoe: "Und das Teil an deinem Handgelenk ist ein Kodex. Verlier ihn nicht. Er ist wichtig."

Wie sie es erwähnt schaue ich auf den Bildschirm. Das letzte Mal war der angezeigte Puls in grün dargestellt, nun ist er gelb und die Bögen sind größer. Kaum wie sie fertig ist tutet es nur noch. Sie legt einfach auf und sagt mir nicht mal wozu dieser Kodex gut ist.

Ethan: "Reizendes Mädchen."

Jetzt hält mich nichts mehr auf und ich verlasse den Waschraum.Gerade aus liegt die Tür für die ich eine Figur oder so brauche. Rechts herum komme ich wieder zum Speisesaal. Also bin ich nicht wirklich weiter gekommen und es gibt immer noch keinen Weg raus. Ich muss diese Figur finden. Doch bevor ich die Zeit dazu habe sehe ich am Ende vom Flur den Schatten von Jack. Sofort gehe ich durch das Loch in die Wand in die Speisekammer und verstecke mich hinter den Kisten und Paletten im Schatten.

Jack: "Ethan! Ethaan! Eeeethaaan!~"

Moment...er..kennt meinen Namen? Woher?...Sie haben Mia hier festgehalten. Bestimmt haben sie ein Foto von ihr genommen und sie hat mich sicher Mal erwähnt. Wie er mich ruft...so verspielt als würde er mit einem Kleinkind verstecken spielen.

Jack: "Wo ist mein kleiner Ethan."

Widerlich wie er mich so ruft. Ich bin nicht dein kleiner, Vater. ...aber...Wieso benenne ich Jack dann als meinen Vater? Das kann nicht richtig sein...bin ich wirklich schon so geprägt durch die Ereignisse?....Wäre Jack nicht so verrückt, dann könnte er sicher ein freundlicher älterer Herr und eine Vaterfigur sein. Nein...darüber darf ich nicht nachdenken.

Jack: "Du weißt, dass ich dich finden werde, oder? Und wenn ich dich finde... -lacht-"

Es läuft mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Was wenn er mich findet?....er wird mich töten..wenn ich nicht bald einen Ausweg finde...werde ich hier sterben. Meine Atmung wird schneller und ich stocke als ich ihn höre. Was ich nicht mehr bedacht habe ist das Loch in der Wand, durch das ich in die Speisekammer kam.

Jack: "Iich seehee dich!~ -lacht-"

Panisch sehe ich auf und versuche um die Kisten herum zu kommen, doch dann spüre ich schon wie er mir mit der Schaufel die Beine weg schlägt. Schmerzhaft stürze ich zu Boden. Meine Beine schmerzen schrecklich und ich schreie auf. Darauf nimmt er keine Rücksicht und packt meine Handgelenke. Daran zieht er mich hinter sich her.

Jack: "Du hättest auf mich hören sollen."

Ethan: "Nein..Was haben Sie vor?.."

Ängstlich kommt es von mir und er zieht mich mit ins Speisezimmer. Großmutter ist nicht mehr hier. Wann ist sie gegangen und vor allem wohin? Alle Wege sind zu und sie wirkte so schwach. Durchs Speisezimmer kommen wir ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einem gezielten Tritt schiebt er den Tisch an Seite und schlägt den Karton von der Couch. Als wäre ich nichts hebt er mich an und wirft mich auf die Couch. Das sind übermenschliche Kräfte..schon wie er die Wand durchbrochen hat war mir das klar. Wieso bringt er mich hier her? Will er mich nicht töten? So wie die anderen Eindringlinge auch.

Jack: "Böse Kinder müssen bestraft werden. Selbst du mein kleiner Ethan."

Ethan: "Nein!"

Nach ihm schlage ich, aber er fängt meine Faust ohne Probleme ab. Enttäuscht sieht er mich an. Das war eine ganz dumme Idee. Die Schaufel lässt er neben die Couch fallen. Von dem weggetretenen Tisch nimmt er Klebeband. In dem kurzen Moment als er einen Schritt zum Tisch machen muss dafür versuche ich gleich von der Couch aufzuspringen. Ich komme nicht mal an den Boden wie er mich bereits gegen den Kopf schlägt. Dadurch falle ich zurück mit dem Rücken auf die Couch und stöhne vor Schmerz. Meine Beine pochen noch durch den Schlag mit der Schaufel und nun brummt mein Schädel zusätzlich auch noch. Das gibt ganz sicher eine Beule. Grob packt Jack meine Schulter und dreht mich auf den Bauch. Bevor ich richtig reagieren kann zieht er meine Hände auf den Rücken und fesselt sie mit dem Klebeband feste genug das ich schon Mühe haben werde mich ohne ein Messer daraus zu befreien.

Jack: "Du lernst es einfach nicht."

Den Kopf lege ich auf die Seite und schaue über meine Schulter zu ihm. Es jagt mir entsetzliche Angst ein ihm so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Wer weiß was dieses Ungeheuer mit mir anstellen wird. Noch bevor ein Ton von mir kommt schlägt er mit der Faust mehrmals auf meinen Rücken. An der Schulter dreht er mich um und wirft mich so runter auf den Boden. Dieses Mal tritt er in meine Seite und ich ächze auf.

Ethan: "Hgn..hah..."

Ich weiß nicht mehr auf welchen Schmerz ich mich noch konzentrieren soll. Er wird mich Todprügeln...ein langsamer und grausamer Tod.


	4. Strafe und Sehnsucht

Die Augen schließe ich und versuche ruhig zu bleiben um den Schmerz besser zu ertragen. Allerdings reiße ich schlagartig die Augen weit auf als er meine Hose öffnet. Natürlich trete ich im Reflex gleich nach ihm. Meinen Fuß fängt er aber wieder ohne Probleme ab und zieht meine Schuhe aus. Die landen irgendwo hinter ihm auf dem Boden. So hat er es leichter mir die Hose runter zu ziehen. Aber er macht es sich noch leichter. Mit meiner Hose macht er kurzen Prozess und reißt sie ein und zieht sie mir so binnen wenigen Sekunden aus. Es ist mehr als beschämend in Shorts vor einem Fremden Mann zu liegen, der sogar noch älter ist. Dann landet mein Blick tiefer auf meinen Beinen. Meine Unterschenkel haben gut sichtbar einen Schaufelabdruck in einem dunklen rot-lila Ton mit grün am Rand. So groß wie der Bluterguss ist, ist es nicht verwunderlich das mir schwindelig ist. Mit der Hand streicht Jack sanft, fast liebevoll über meinen Bauch runter. Ich mag das Gefühl nicht wie seine Finger meinen Schritt streifen. Als er dann mein Bein nach unten entlang gleitet ziehe ich scharf die Luft ein wie er den Bluterguss erreicht. Es schmerzt sehr, obwohl er so gut wie keinen Druck ausübt. Völlig unerwartet packt er meine Unterschenkel feste und drückt mit verdammt viel Kraft gegen die verfärbten Stellen. Ich keuche auf vor Schmerz, der mir die Tränen in die Augen jagt.

Ethan: "..Argh...bitte..."

Flehend entweichen die Worte schwach meiner Lunge. Ob es etwas in ihm geweckt hat kann ich nicht sagen, aber er lässt mich tatsächlich los und der Schmerz lässt langsam nach. Er kommt neben mich und unter den Kniekehlen und dem Rücken hebt er mich an und legt mich sanft wieder auf die Couch. Es ist verstörend wie nahe bei ihm Fürsorge und Gewalt beieinander liegen. Gerade ist er sehr ruhig und ich sollte ihn lieber nicht verärgern, sonst verliere ich wieder eine Hand. Mein Hemd öffnet er oben um zwei weitere Knöpfe. Dank dem komischen Medizingel was ich gefunden habe sind die Wunden die Mia mir zugefügt hat verheilt. Ich will gar nicht Wissen wie das möglich war. Irgendwas sagt er, aber ich höre nicht zu. Mir ist es gerade einfach wichtiger einen Weg raus zu finden und über mich ergehen zu lassen was auch immer er vor hat. Dann schlägt er mir durchs Gesicht, wodurch meine Nase blutet. So bekommt er das was er will. Meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Jack: "Du solltest zuhören wenn Erwachsene dir was sagen."

Ethan: "I...ich bin erwachsen Daddy..."

Ängstlich atme ich hektischer und weigere mich von ihm als Kind gesehen zu werden, trotzdem nenne ich ihn Daddy. Hat er mich wirklich schon so weit gebracht. Natürlich ist Jack davon nicht begeistert das ich mich als Erwachsenen bezeichne. An einem Arm und Bein gepackt dreht er mich um und schiebt mir eins der großen Kissen neben mir unters Becken. So strecke ich unweigerlich den Hintern hoch. Meine Unterschenkel hängen über die Armlehne hinweg und berühren so zum Glück nichts.

Jack: "Dann spielen wir etwas für Erwachsene mein Kleiner."

Erfreut kommt es von ihm und als er meine Shorts runter zieht weiß ich genau was er meint. Meinen Mund deckt er mit Klebeband ab, damit ich nicht noch länger zu laut bin. Aus dem Wohnzimmer geht er raus ins Speisezimmer. Meine Brust versuche ich hoch zu drücken um aufzustehen, aber da werde ich schon wieder runter gedrückt und spüre kaltes Metall an meinem Hintern. Das Messer. So laut es geht brumme ich auf und spüre wie die Klinge in mein Fleisch schneidet und das warme Blut leicht runter läuft. Es sind keine tiefen Schnitte, höchstens Kratzer, aber es tut trotzdem weh. Die Augen kneife ich zu und mir ist schwindelig. Mit seinen rauen Händen streicht er über die frischen Wunden und verteilt das Blut dann an meinem Hintern. Will er ernsthaft mein Blut als Gleitmittel nutzen?? Das kann nicht funktionieren! Wieder schneidert er und verteilt dann das Blut. So geht es noch einige Male. Um mich vom Schmerz abzulenken zähle ich die Schnittwunden. Genau 7 Mal. Ich warte nur noch darauf das mir der Schmerz endlich mein Bewusstsein nimmt. Aber Jack ist nicht dumm. Feste schlägt er mit der flachen Hand auf meinen Hintern und hat die Hand richtig gut angespannt, denn es klatscht laut und ich strecke den Rücken aufschreiend durch.

Ethan: "MMMHH!!"

Jack: "Bleib schön bei mir, wir wollen dieses Spiel doch bis zum Ende spielen~"

Mich drückt er nach vorne, wodurch meine Unterschenkel nun auf der Couch sind und ein konstanter Druck auf den Blutergüssen liegt. Das ist Folter. Hinter mir wird das Gewicht auf der Couch verstärkt und ich höre wie Daddy seine Hose öffnet. Nach hinten versuche ich zu ihm zu sehen. Sein Glied hat er raus geholt und streichelt sich selbst. Dabei lässt er sich Zeit. Nur leicht erigiert er und sitzt auf den Knien hinter mir. Gott nein. Bitte alles nur das nicht. Ich habe bereits so viel zu kämpfen gehabt, so viel verloren und ich weiß nicht einmal was mit meiner Frau los ist. Den Kopf schüttel ich und tatsächlich sieht er zu mir.

Jack: "Tut mir Leid, Junge. Aber du wolltest mit den Großen spielen."

Gewaltsam drückt er seinen Penis in mich. Das Blut ist teils getrocknet und dadurch als Gleitmittel nicht nur ungeeignet, nein es verschlimmert alles sogar noch. Es ist unbeschreiblich schmerzhaft wie er meinen Anal weitet und sich in mich drückt. Er sieht mich wie einen Sohn und fügt mir Gleichzeitig solches Leid zu. Einen Moment verweilen, damit ich mich wenigstens daran gewöhnen kann, tut er auch nicht. Sofort stößt er zu und nutzt dabei zu viel Kraft. Mit dieser unmenschlichen Stärke fühlt sich jeder Stoß an als würde er durch mich durch dringen. In mir wird er steifer, was ich genau spüre, während er mein Inneres aufreißt. Warm läuft mir Blut raus und die Beine runter. Ich kann nicht einmal schreien. Mir bleibt nur stumm zu weinen.

Jack: "Du musst mitspielen oder brauchst du eine härtere Strafe?"

Lachend kommt es von ihm und diese Strafe ist bereits das Grauen für mich. Sollte ich ihm wirklich gehorchen und mit spielen? Meine Haare packt er hinten und zieht etwas dran. Mit der anderen Hand schlägt er wieder auf meinen Hintern. Durch die Schnitte tut es umso mehr weh und ein gequältes wimmern kommt von mir. Zögerlich bewege ich mein Becken etwas mit. Gewaltsam dazu gezwungen mit zu machen als würde ich mehr wollen. Jedes Mal wenn mich mein schmerzender Körper erlösen will und meine Sicht dunkler wird schlägt er auf mich ein um mich wach zu halten. Ich kann nicht sagen wie lange mich Jack so foltert. Viel bekomme ich nicht mehr mit und die Standuhr hier funktioniert nicht. Das Pendel fehlt. Plötzlich stößt er schneller zu und jedes Mal kommt er mit seinem Becken an meinen Hintern. Natürlich versuche ich weg zu kommen, aber wie soll ich das in meiner Lage noch tun.

Ethan: "Mhm!.."

Auf keinen Fall darf er das tun. Ich will nicht das er so weit geht. Aber was könnte ihn jetzt noch aufhalten, nach all dem was er getan hat. Mit dem Messer schneidet er in meine Seite. Wieder nicht tief, aber genug damit ich zu ihm schaue.

Jack: "Hab ich deine Aufmerksamkeit, Junge? Du wirst gleich was Wunderbares kriegen."

Meinen Kopf drückt er runter, wodurch ich weiter auf ihn schaue und rammt sich in mich. Dieses Mal lässt er nicht lange auf sich warten und bleibt tief in mir. Weit reiße ich die Augen auf und spüre wie sein warmes Sperma in mich läuft und in den inneren Wunden brennt. Ob er mich nun endlich liegen lässt und die Chance gibt bewusstlos zu werden? Eine kurze Erlösung aus dieser Höhle zu finden. Tatsächlich zieht er sich raus und das Kissen unter mir weg. So sacke ich runter aufs Sofa und liege seitlich da, gut spürend wie das Sperma langsam raus läuft.

Jack: "Doch noch zu viel für meinen kleinen Ethan."

Leise höre ich Jack noch von mir sprechen als wäre ich ein Kind, dann wird alles schwarz. Mein Körper ist ihm hilflos ausgeliefert und er könnte alles mit mir tun. Inzwischen habe ich vermutlich das Stadium erreicht wo es mir egal ist und der Tod eine Erlösung darstellt.


	5. Fürsorge mit Arrest

Leises plätschern weckt mich langsam und ich öffne meine Augen. Mein Kopf liegt auf meinem Arm, der wiederum liegt auf dem Rand von einer Badewanne. Bis zur Hälfte der Brust kann ich das Wasser spüren. War alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum? Ich sehe auf ein Regal und leicht nach rechts zu einem Waschbecken. Als mir auffällt das alles heruntergekommen wirkt spüre ich wie eine Hand im Wasser über meinen Bauch runter und über mein Glied streicht. Sofort bin ich wach und schrecke zurück. Das kann echt nicht sein. Ich bin bewusstlos und Jack bringt mich in ein Bad wo er mich wäscht?...wieso? Erst jetzt geht mein Blick runter. Das ist kein Wasser. Ich will gar nicht Wissen in was für einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit ich sitze, aber es ist anders als Wasser.

Jack: "Ruhig. Ich mache dich sauber, Junge."

Ethan: "Nein!"

Ihn schubse ich weg in Richtung Tür und springe auf der anderen Seite aus der Wanne. Rechts ist das Klo und von Links kommt Jack um die Wanne. Klar laufe ich nach rechts um die kleine Wand hinter der Wanne die als Säule im Raum steht. Hier ist noch ein großer Bereich mit einer offenen Regendusche. Wäre nicht alles so heruntergekommen wäre es wirklich schön hier. Jack kommt mir nach und durch die Tür stürme ich raus. Wir sind nicht mehr im Essbereich, aber wo dann? Links oder Gerade aus? Besser weiter.

Jack: "Wo willst du denn hin?"

Schnell laufe ich einfach weiter gerade aus, ignorierend das ich nackt bin. Der schwarze Glibber klebt noch sehr an mir und ich hinterlasse Fußspuren. So wird er mich definitiv finden. Um die Ecke laufe ich gleich in einen Raum. Scheint eine Art Spielzimmer zu sein. Ein Billiardtisch, Darts und vielleicht eine Bar? Was gibt es in diesem Haus nicht? Durch den Raum hindurch laufe ich raus auf einen Balkon? Keine Ahnung ein Außenflur eben.

Jack: "Ethan. Du kannst dich nicht verstecken."

Schon kommt er mir nach und ich laufe einfach den Flur rechts herum runter. Es fällt mir schwer schneller als er zu sein, da meine Beine bei jedem Schritt schmerzen. Am Ende vom Flur sehe ich rechts eine Tür und gehe gleich durch und lande in einem Treppenhaus. Der Weg führt zu den zwei großen Treppen an den Ecken und ich kann über dem Geländer drüber runten in den Raum sehen. Bevor mich Jack mit der Faust trifft weiche ich aus und laufe zur Treppe. Aber kurz davor hält er meinen Arm fest.

Jack: "Du willst also runter? Na gut."

Kalt wirft er mich die Treppe hinab und laut rumpsend falle ich die Stufen runter bis ich auf dem Boden lande.Die Schmerzen der frischen Wunden sind wieder geweckt. Und ich liege am Ende der Treppe. Schwer atmend versuche ich langsam mich zu rühren, wie Jack über mir steht.

Jack: "Weißt du mit ihrer Gabe ginge es dir besser. Aber du bist wie sie. Weigerst dich es zu akzeptieren. Du bleibst bis du es angenommen hast."

Unter den Armen gepackt hebt er mich hoch und trägt mich ohne Mühe über die Schulter wieder hoch. Aber auf der anderen Seite. Hier betreten wir das andere Zimmer. Ein großes Schlafzimmer. Sicher das von Marguerite und ihm. Fühlt er sich überhaupt nicht schuldig dafür seine Frau mit mir...mit...einem ihrer Kinder zu betrügen?...Am Bett geht er vorbei und öffnet eine weitere Tür. Gerade wie ich den Türrahmen davon sehe werde ich zu Boden geworfen und lande auf einer kleinen Matratze in der Ecke. Es ist ein kleiner Lagerraum, aber außer der Matratze, ein paar Schuhen und der Kleiderstange mit Klamotten ist hier nichts.

Jack: "Du bleibst hier bis ich zurück bin."

So geht er einfach und ich springe so gut es eben geht auf, aber die Tür schließt er vor meiner Nase. Ich höre wie er den Schlüssel im Schloss dreht. In der dunklen kleinen Kammer sacke ich zu Boden. Hier gibt es keinen Weg mehr raus. Ich bin verloren. Von der Kleidung nehme ich eine Hose und ein Hemd die noch gut erhalten sind und ziehe sie mir an. Erschöpft lege ich mich auf die Matratze und es wäre wohl besser wenn ich schlafe. Dann spüre ich meine Wunden auch nicht so sehr. Langsam schließe ich meine Augen. Es tut mir Leid Mia. Ich war nicht stark genug um dich zu beschützen und zu retten.


	6. Hilfe und Liebe

Ich kann nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Meine Wunden heilen langsam, dafür geht es mir schlechter. So jämmerlich habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Die Tür öffnet sich nur wenn Jack mir einen Teller mit Essen rein schiebt. Erst wollte ich es nicht essen, aber nun wo es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her ist das die Tür aufging wünschte ich mir das er bei seinem letzten Besuch den Teller nicht weg genommen hätte. Ab und an höre ich Schritte. Jack und Marguerite wie sie rein kommen und schlafen. Ob mir Marguerite helfen würde wenn ich schreie? Auf der Matratze sitzend lehne ich an der Wand und höre mein Magengrummeln. Es schmerzt schon und lange halte ich es hier nicht mehr aus ohne Essen und Trinken. Als die Tür dann endlich auf geht sehe ich auf und krabbel sofort hin. Unter den Armen zieht Jack mich richtig raus. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr aufzustehen und mein Körper schleift über den Boden. Flehend sehe ich zu ihm hoch und will nicht wieder da rein. Diese stille Dunkelheit ohne Nahrung ist Gift für den Verstand. Mal abgesehen davon das er mir bloß einen Eimer gegeben hat um aufs Klo zu gehen. Nach bestimmt zwei Tagen ohne irgendwelche Nahrung ist da natürlich nicht wirklich was drin.

Jack: "Schau doch nicht so ängstlich."

Schwer atmend schlucke ich und klammer mich an seine Arme so gut es geht. Meine Kehle ist trocken und ich bekomme keinen Ton raus. Nun zieht er mich weiter und setzt mich ans Bett. Auf dem Nachttisch steht ein Teller und eine Tasse. Die Tasse nimmt er und hält sie mir vor. Wieder so schwarzer Glibber....entweder trinke ich es und sterbe dran oder er wird mich da ganz sicher wieder drin einsperren und verrotten lassen. Ich nehme die Tasse kraftlos von ihm als die Tür geöffnet wird. Aufgebracht meldet sich Lucas zu Wort.

Lucas: "Dieser Cop ist wieder da!"

Jack: "Verdammt. Du bleibst hier."

Streng sieht er mich an und folgt dann Lucas. Die Tür schließt er nur hinter sich. Ihm ist ganz sicher ebenso klar wie mir das ich gerade keine Kraft habe um überhaupt etwas zu tun. Mein Arm sinkt zu Boden. Dabei landet die Tasse auch auf dem Boden und kippt aus. Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen. Egal was kommt, ich werde hier verenden.

Zoe: "Gib nicht so einfach auf. Du musst durchhalten."

Die Stimme kenne ich und sehe auf. Eine junge Frau etwa in Lucas Alter steht vor mir. Ihre kurzen braunen Haare sind leicht verwuschelt und sie hält mir ein Glas mit Wasser an den Mund. Sofort trinke ich und bin dankbar für die mehr als nötige Flüssigkeit.

Ethan: "Zoe...stimmts?"

Zoe: "Wir haben keine Zeit. Iss das."

Sie hält mir einen Apfel vor den ich zögerlich nehme. Sie ist schneller und packt meinen Arm. Knapp unterhalb der Tackernadennarbe von meinem Handgelenk jagt sie mir eine Spritze in den Arm. Kurz stöhne ich auf und spüre wie es mir plötzlich besser geht. Was auch immer das war es tat verdammt gut und kam mir gerade mehr als recht.

Zoe: "Die Steroide werden dir helfen. Iss schnell."

Sie schaut zur Tür und drückt mir schnell ein Messer unters Bein,sodass ich drauf sitze und steht auf. So plötzlich und leise wie sie rein kam verschwindet sie auch wieder. Anscheinend will sie alles dran geben damit ich überlebe. Aber wieso? Kennt sie etwa Mia? Oder braucht sie mich für etwas bestimmtes? Bisher hat sie mir übers Telefon schon irgendwie geholfen. Egal. Sofort beiße ich in den Apfel und verputze diesen komplett bis auf den Stiel. Der landet kurzerhand unterm Bett. Keine Sekunde zu spät denn da kommt Jack wieder rein und sieht zu mir. Ihm dürfte auffallen das ich wider fitter aussehe oder zumindest wirke.

Jack: "Gut du scheinst es zu lernen. Aber dazu musst du nächstes Mal nicht so viel verschütten."

Mein Blick wandert zu der Tasse am Boden. Moment wenn ich versuche mit ihm zu reden. Er scheint mir immerhin auch zu antworten. Einen Versuch ist es Wert.

Ethan: "Jack wieso tust du das?"

Jack: "Ich muss mich doch um mein Kind kümmern."

Ethan: "Das ist doch Lucas..."

Wenn ich es recht überlege. Auf dem Bild im Gästehaus war ein Familienbild der Bakers. Allerdings mit zwei Kindern. In der Speisekammer lag ein Schuh auf dem Eveline stand. Ob sie das andere Kind ist? Aber es könnte auch Zoe sein...wieso sonst sollte sie an so einem Ort bleiben, obwohl sie flüchten könnte. Weit komme ich mit meiner Überlegung nicht da Jack mich anspricht, aber es klingt so als hätte er mir gar nicht zugehört.

Jack: "Bald bekommst du es auch."

Wovon spricht er? Hat es etwas damit zu tun was hier vorgefallen ist? Der Grund dafür wieso sich die Familie so verändert hat? Ich will nicht glauben das die Bakers schon immer so waren. Dem nach was dieser Andre sagte könnte man es schon denken. Sie sind vor drei Jahren plötzlich verschwunden. Genauso wie Mia. Vom Boden will er mich aufheben, als er das Messer bemerkt. Sofort will ich es packen, als er mich schon schlägt und am Hals packt. Mit einer Hand hebt er mich locker hoch. Sein Handgelenk packe ich und versuche los zu kommen, doch da wirft er mich und ich lande auf dem Bett das leicht unter mir knarzt. Noch bevor ich etwas tun kann reißt er das Hemd ein und will an meine Hose. Seinen Arm halte ich jedoch fest und mir läuft Angstschweiß runter. Noch einmal möchte ich ihn wirklich nicht in mir spüren und gleichzeitig ist da irgendwas in mir das seine Liebe will.

Ethan: "Ich will es nicht!...Lass mich gehen!"

Gerade holt er aus als die Tür auf geht. Erschrocken sehe ich rüber. Der Junge mit der Jacke. Lucas. Und er sah nicht erfreut aus. Na ja wer wäre das wenn sein Vater einen Fremden ins Bett nimmt, statt der eigenen Mutter. Falls er mich nicht töten will hält er Jack vielleicht auf. Oder?

Lucas: "Mann dieser Cop ist wieder da."

Jack: "Verdammte..Schweine. Du bleibst genau wo du bist. Zu dir komme ich wieder zurück."

Vom Bett steht er auf und geht zu Lucas und raus. Die Tür fällt zu und man kann das Schloss hören. Langsam setze ich mich auf und nehme das Messer. Einen Moment schaue ich durch das Schlafzimmer. An der Wand sind Abdrücke von fehlenden Kleiderhaken und Bildern. War hier schon Mal Jemand drin?


End file.
